


Commandeered

by strictlybecca



Series: tumblr drabble fills [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fill for the prompt: "AU, Danny is the Navy SEAL, Steve is the Jersey transplant following his daughter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commandeered

"I bet you just followed orders real nicely in the army, huh,” McGarrett drawled at him with a lazy smirk, hands shoved deep into the pockets of  his ancient, worn jeans – Danny could tell because of the way they clung to his thighs and ass, like they were butter soft and probably older than sin.

Not that he was noticing stuff like that. Not that he  _should_  be noticing stuff like that. Instead, Danny fought the urge to toss up his hands and punch the living daylights out of the asshole standing across from him. He may have commandeered (yes, commandeered, it was a nautical term and McGarrett could go eat shit if he called him Army one more goddamn time) McGarrett to be his partner on this whole Five-0 shindig, but that didn’t preclude the asshole from getting taken down a notch if he got too mouthy.

Which sort of seemed like standard operating procedure for the drawling cop. “First of all, I was in the  _Navy_ , you knuckle dragging Cro-Magnon, and second of all, hell  _yes_  I followed orders, because unlike some of us, I don’t have a fucking death wish.”

McGarrett stared at him with one raised eyebrow. “You’re the Navy SEAL and I have the fucking death wish?”

“Well, only one of us in this room drove his car like he stole it and rode it off road like he didn’t deserve to be institutionalized for even thinking about it - what, they teach you superb driving like that in Jersey?” Danny rolled his eyes at the thought that someone could ever prefer a shithole like Jersey to the islands – but apparently, there was enough crazy in the world for the thought to occur, and apparently McGarrett had enough of it to believe it whole heartedly.

“Yessir,” McGarrett managed to get out around his shit-eating grin. “Police academy taught me that and a few other helpful things – things I’m sure you’ll find pretty useful going after criminals. Like, I dunno,  _real_  police work.” With that, McGarrett swept out of his own shitty apartment and out to his car, expecting Danny to just follow him.

“Joy, rapture,” Danny intoned dully and started down the front steps after his brand new partner, graciously allowing himself a nice long gander at McGarrett’s ass. If he was going to suffer through the hell that was having the crazy cop from Jersey be his partner, he was sure as hell going to get something out of it.


End file.
